Aprons and Arrows
by Straya
Summary: Suiko 3 The usually silent Jacques seeks out his Captain on a personal matter, speaking on behalf of someone whose companionship he has come to value greatly...


_Disclaimer: Genso Suikoden III and all related characters are copyright Konami._

**"Aprons and Arrows"**

The war had finally drawn to a close, and the lakeshore castle bustled with activity as platoons of soldiers, groups of Grasslanders and even lone freelance warriors prepared to take their leave. And while a few had already departed immediately following the previous night's victory celebration, many had remained a bit longer to assist in cleaning up around Budehuc. Thomas and his companions had been gracious hosts, and many wished to at least leave their rooms and the adjoining areas clean before heading out. 

Among those still within the castle's walls was my own group, the renowned 12th Defense Unit. That morning, I stood alone the second level overlooking the main doors, leaning on the recently polished banister. Below, Sebastian attempted to recruit a number of helpers, mostly female, to assist him in straightening up the halls and already vacant rooms. Muto, Nei, Iku, Fred, Rico and Mio seemed more than ready to lend their aid, although a few of the others, such as Aila and Mamie, did not appear so enthusiastic. Lilly stuck her nose up at the very idea of manual labor. 

"Lilly Pendragon does not dust and mop! I am a great swordswoman, after all, and besides, shouldn't some of the men be helping?" she complained with a sniff. Behind her, Reed and Samus exchanged nervous glances. 

"But Miss Pendragon," Sebastian replied as he dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief. "We need all the help we can get!" 

"And it's not that hard, and you won't get that dirty," Mio added with a smile. Picking up an apron nearly identical to the one she had on, she held it out to the Tinto woman. "See? You can wear this!" 

"Ungh! Reed, Samus, put on those aprons and clean that hall over there for me!" Lilly said in disgust, shocked that anyone might see her dressed as a maid. "If you need me, I'll be in my room!" 

"B-but..." Reed began, but his lady cut him off with a wave of her hand as she walked past. 

"No buts! You two spend all your time complaining and never get any work done! The sooner you start, the sooner you finish!" 

Mamie passed them both a set of aprons and feather dusters with a smug look on her face. The pair sighed heavily and took them, both simply wishing to get home as soon as possible. 

"Well, that does make it a two for one, I suppose," Nei observed thoughtfully, a broom already in one hand and a teasing smile gracing her lovely features. 

"Now, now, my good fellows!" Fred said with his usual gusto, an apron already around his own waist, over his armor no less. "We stayed here for quite a while, didn't we? Running off without cleaning up after ourselves would be bad form. Knights may not usually carry brooms and mops, but consider it to be in the line of duty." 

The Maximilian Knight's encouraging words seemed to do little for the two Tinto guards, however, as they pulled on their own white aprons. While it was difficult to see on Samus, Reed had definitely flushed a light pink in color, embarrassed and humbled by the situation. 

Meanwhile, Aila had handed her apron back to the castle's butler. "I don't want to wear this! It looks even worse than that pink...thing...Ace had me wearing in Caleria!" 

"Well, it isn't exactly a full maid's uniform, is it? The apron will help keep your Karayan clothes clean while you sweep and dust!" Sebastian tried to insist as he passed the apron back. 

"But this is the job a warrior should be doing!" Aila retorted, again handing the portly fellow the apron. "I should be helping in the stables or at the very least, packing provisions!" 

"We did draw names for the clean up and pack up projects, Aila," Mio reminded gently. "Really, it isn't so bad, and with all of us working, we should be done in a few short hours." 

Fred wrapped his knuckles on his breastplate, causing Rico to try and hide a smile of fond amusement for her master. "Mio's right, Aila. And if I can bear to deal with it, you should be able to, as well. Besides, there is always satisfaction to be won from a job well done, even if it is house cleaning!" 

"I'll just go see if Ernie needs any help packing her books," Aila decided suddenly, turning on her heel and heading up the stairs. 

I idly tapped one index finger on the wooden banister, drawing Aila's attention in my direction as she reached the top of the stairs. She seemed surprised to see me at first, but quickly buried her mild shock under a resolute glare as she set off for the library. Tucking my gloved hands into my oversized coat pockets, I walked after her. 

"You heard, Jacques?" she asked, still just ahead of me. 

"Yes." 

"I shouldn't have been picked to clean," Aila responded with a frown of distaste. "I'm not a maid!" 

"Neither are Nei or Shizu. They're just doing what needs to be done..." 

The Karayan paused just outside the closed library door, resting one hand on her hip as she turned to fix her gaze upon me. "I don't want to wear an apron. It would look ridiculous on me. But I suppose you'll tell me that since my name was pulled for the job, it's what I should do?" 

I stopped a few feet shy of her, my eyes meeting hers for a moment. While I did, in some small way, find it odd that Fred could deal with cleaning while she could not, I left my expression unreadable. "Maybe." 

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since you've spent all this time watching my back and giving me advice, anyway. Speaking of which, didn't you get a task to do?" 

"Yes..." 

"Well, what was it?" 

"Straightening up the conference room with Salome and Dios. We finished early because we got started right away. The cleaning downstairs would get done faster if you help, too." My own straight forward words surprised me, but I maintained an even tone, nonetheless. 

Aila frowned again, but slowly, she let a small smile slip through. "You're sure talkative today." 

"I guess," I said flatly. Then I added, "But it still stands that we won't leave until the cleaning is done." 

"You're tired of the castle, too, huh?" 

I shrugged a little, my hands remaining in my pockets as I dug for a reasonable response. "I'm used to traveling." 

"Well, after everything that's happened, so am I." Aila leaned back on the doorframe, eyes cast to the hardwood floor, the smile vanishing. "Although I guess that part's over now, isn't it? I know Lucia would like me to go home with them, even if there isn't much of a home left." 

"Do you want to do that?" 

"No...no, I guess I don't." 

"Then don't." 

"Then what am I supposed to do, stay here? I don't think Geddoe wants me to go with you guys," she replied with a hint of regret in her voice. "I know Ace doesn't like me all that much, anyway." 

I was quiet a moment before speaking again, the idea of leaving Aila behind earning me more of an emotional sting than I really cared to admit. "Maybe Geddoe doesn't mind either way." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah. Maybe...maybe you should go help Mio and the others." 

"And wear that stupid apron?" 

"It isn't so bad." I forced myself sound neutral about it, although I found myself suppressing a slight smile that had tried to sneak through. 

Aila sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, you win. You've always been right in the past, anyway. But I don't have to like it!" 

"I didn't say you had to," I replied in turn before simply walking off. 

I didn't have to glance back to know that my companion was frowning in a pouting sort of way again, but I expected no less. Aila was an excellent archer, but she still had a ways to go in terms of maturity. Given time and experience, however, I was sure that she would one day turn out just fine. And while I would never mention the idea out loud to anyone, and was even, in fact, half afraid to admit it to myself, I wished to have some sort of part in her journey. In some small way, as I considered it at the time, Aila reminded me of what I might have grown up to be like if my life hadn't been altered by acts of war in the past. Back then, I lacked anyone to really guide and watch over me, and that was a good part of the reason I had such an affinity for children. No youngster should have to grow up as I had, with a cold exterior and the rare tendency to speak openly. After all, too many words can cause unnecessary strife and the wrong twitch of an eyebrow can result in terrible misunderstandings. 

While many took my behavior as a sign of general apathy, it was more a form of self protection. As for children - unlike adults - they are still so very innocent in their younger years. Children find importance in simple things like a blooming flower or a wagging dog's tail. I was a sniper; I took lives for a living, but killing always complicated everything. Simplicity was something I yearned for, yet was also something I had half forgotten. 

Soon enough, I found myself standing just outside the door into my Captain's quarters. For several long minutes I remained there, staring at the intricate grain patterns of the wood that made up the door, itself, wondering if I had already said too much for one day. But, no. There were...things that needed to be said, still. Reaching up, I tapped lightly on the door with the knuckles of my right hand. A moment later, a muffled voice on the other side bade me to enter. 

"Jacques." Geddoe stood by the one window in the large room, hands folded behind his back as his single good eye focused on his visitor. 

I shut the door behind myself with a soft click before facing my commander. "Captain." 

"Something you needed to tell me?" Geddoe sounded neither upset nor enthusiastic. He was simply there, reserving even his limited emotional reactions until he had been given a reason for the visit. 

"I think so." I paused a moment, waiting to see if my superior had anything else to say, and when he failed to respond, I continued in a near monotone. "Aila. Can she go with us?" 

Geddoe offered a shrug in response. "Recent orders have nothing to do with hiring anyone else." 

"You hired me without orders." My tone hinted at mild annoyance, and I was surprised Geddoe did not seem to pick up on it. 

"You hired yourself. Your skills were too sharp to ignore." 

"Aila's may some day be the same." I paused again, but Geddoe said nothing, one eyebrow merely cocked ever so slightly. Forging ahead, I forced the words out as best I could. "She can be...she will be under my guard." 

The Captain of the 12th glanced out the window, his expression unchanging. "My long range backup shouldn't be distracted." 

"Distracted? Ace and Joker cause more distractions with their arguing." Surprisingly enough, I discovered a small amount of bitterness, there. While I enjoyed the overall company of my teammates, the bickering of those two often grated on my nerves. Sometimes it was meant all in good fun, but I couldn't comprehend why anyone would wish to spend so much time exchanging useless words that sometimes amounted to hurt feelings. 

Finally, a hint of a smile tugged at the corners of Geddoe's mouth. "Perhaps." 

Silence filled the room for a moment or two afterwards, until the Captain faced me again. He seemed to examine me, his single eye evaluating everything from my posture to what little my masked expression held to offer. Normally, I disliked such analytical looks from others, but with Geddoe, I could cope with it. He was a reasonable man, who never criticized in order to insult. 

"It is your decision, Captain," I finally said, one of my own eyebrows arching just slightly. 

"True enough, but I really have no say in what you wish to do personally." 

"Then I have your approval?" 

"Do you, or does she?" Geddoe's expression remained mild, but the corners of his mouth upturned slightly. 

I considered the question before replying, even though the inquiry made me realize that yes, I had indeed come before him not just on Aila's behalf, but on my own, as well. Deep down, I wished the best for her, and that included selfishly wanting to remain by her side at least a bit longer. "I suppose WE do, Captain." 

He nodded. "Then you both have my approval to do as you see fit. Is there anything else you need to discuss, Jacques?" 

"No, sir." 

Again, he nodded, and I took that as my cue of dismissal. As I entered the outside hall once more and shut the door behind me, I found myself resisting the urge to actually run down to Aila and tell her the good news. It had been years since I'd felt so entirely lighthearted about anything, but I calmly reminded myself that caution was still my best companion and there was no sense in making an utter fool of myself. After all, it was possible she might wish to go home in the end rather than tag along with us as an unofficial member of the 12th Unit. As it stood, I still was not sure why she wished to stick with us, anyway. I had figured from the start that it had been out of necessity, but I supposed familiarity had forged a comfortable routine for her within our ranks. 

So, rather than running helter-skelter down the hall and steps to the first level, I made my way to the halls where her group was still cleaning at my own measured pace. When I arrived, Aila stood alongside a table beneath one of the castle's odd paintings, a cleaning cloth in one hand and a white apron over her regular clothing as she begrudgingly wiped the dust clear of the polished wooden surface. The others around her were still in the process of tidying up; Reed and Samus moved furniture about under Sebastian's direction while Mio and Nei cleaned after them. Fred and Rico mopped the hall further down, and Muto and Mamie collected bed sheets from the near rooms for washing. Iku went from corner to corner, using a cloth on a broom handle to clear cobwebs and dust near the ceiling. As I approached, Aila glanced up from her work, brushing a loose strand of dark brown hair from her face and frowning a little. I could tell the entire situation embarrassed her greatly. 

After a moment's thought, I retrieved a spare apron from a nearby table for myself, and after shedding my near oversized blue coat, pulled the maid's garb on over my tunic and trousers. Taking a broom in hand, I walked towards the table Aila was working on and began to sweep up the dust she had already brushed to the floor. Her eyes went wide when she noticed me at her side, and she was forced to cover her mouth with her free hand to stifle a giggle at the sight of the apron tied around my waist. I offered her as much of a smile as I could manage to muster under the circumstances. 

"You look ridiculous!" she chuckles, although I could easily tell she was relieved to have some familiar company for her dusting misery. 

"Yeah...I suppose I do," I admitted, pausing in my sweeping to meet her gaze. "Not very fitting for an archer, I agree...but travelers of the 12th should always hold the fort together." 

Aila's eyebrows arched high in surprise. "You went and talked to Geddoe, didn't you?" 

"Maybe." 

"He'll let me go...?" 

"Not as a unit member since he can't hire you without orders, but you can go with us when we leave," I replied, watching as a grateful smile spread across her face. 

"I...um... Really, thank you, Jacques. I have to admit that I never thought you'd be the one to do any sort of talking for me..." 

I shrugged a little. "I only speak when the words are worth it." 

"Thank you again, then," she said, her pride fully brushed aside as she took her dusting cloth in hand and eyed the dirty painting frame nearby. "Well, I guess we should hurry and get this done, shouldn't we?" 

"Yes, I think we should." 

"Oh, and Jacques?" Her eyes met mine again, a broad grin on her face. 

"Yes?" 

"You're smiling." 

Although I hadn't noticed it at first, I was indeed smiling, and for a brief moment, it became a complete grin of wonder at just how much just one person could break down my usual defenses. But that person was Aila, and so it was just fine by me. Even as the smile faded behind my usual mask, my voice still sounded warmer than usual, but good friends are said to have effects like that on even the most serious of folks - even folks like me. 

"Yeah, I guess I was. Thank you, Aila." 

"You're welcome, Jacques." 

********** 

_Special thanks to K'Arthur, DEL!-chan and Canalicula for the beta-read. This story wouldn't have turned out quite as well without their feedback. _

This story is also dedicated to all those who still believe in the power of platonic love, particularly Lumina, who requested that a fic like this be written at some point by someone, and Zannechaos, author of the following quote: "There can be love between people of the same gender, or even opposite genders, that is real, genuine, deep, lifelong...and platonic. There's no shame in loving a friend." 


End file.
